ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
To Infinity... (Avengers Unleashed)
To Infinity... is the 13th episode of the Season 1 in Avengers Unleashed. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** White Swan / Gwen Stacy ** Wasp / Janet Van Dyne ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord / Peter Quill (first appearance) ** Gamora (first appearance) ** Drax the Destroyer (first appearance) ** Rocket Raccoon (first appearance) ** Groot (first appearance) Supporting Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Director Nick Fury ** Doctor Vanessa Barsi * Avengers Academy ** Adam Warlock ** American Son / Max Olson (cameo) ** Iron Spider / Harley Keener ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales (cameo) ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Mantis ** Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez (cameo) ** Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick * Phoenix Corps ** Air-Force / Sharon Carter ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Inhuman Royal Family ** Black Bolt ** Medusa ** Gorgon ** Triton ** Karnak ** Crystal ** Lockjaw Villains * Thanos ** The Other (first appearance) ** Outriders ** Chitauri * Korath the Pursuer * Abilisk Other Characters * Nova Corps ** Nova Prime / Irani Rael * Hovat (mentioned only; deceased) * Kamaria (mentioned only; deceased) * Ronan the Accuser (mentioned only) Premise The Avengers team up with the Guardians of the Galaxy to protect Attilan from Thanos, who is intending to commit the genocide of Inhumans because of a threat they impose to his future plans. Having a vision of what Thanos intends to do, Nova, Ms. Marvel, Midgard Valkyrie and Adam Warlock travel in space with the purpose to find the Infinity Gauntlet, the key for Thanos' ultimate goal, and destroy it before the Mad Titan can wield it. Plot The Avengers are battling a Abilisk, an energy-feeding interdimensional alien monster which is wreaking havoc in New York City while seeking to feed on Earth's main power sources. The Avengers are joined in the battle by the Guardians of the Galaxy (consisting of Peter Quill / Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Drax the Destroyer and Groot), who were sent by the Nova Corps to intercept and capture the creature, and the two groups defeat the Abilisk and imprison it into a Matter-powered capsule in the Avengers Facility while they wait until the Corps arrive to retrieve the beast. Meanwhile, in the Sanctuary II, Thanos oversees the events of Earth and has his attention caught by an artifact of immense power within the S.H.I.E.L.D. Central Headquarters and longs to obtain it for his personal goals with the people of Attilan. As they await for the Nova Corps' arrival, the Guardians decide to spend some peaceful time with the Avengers and the Avengers Academy students in the facility; Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess go on a double date with Star-Lord and Gamora. Stark and Rocket are working in building a new device with special batteries charged with the Abilisk's energies. Groot is having a peaceful time with the Avengers Academy students (more closely with Mantis, who forms a telepathic bond with him). And Drax is having a heart-to-heart with Gwen Stacy (who reminds him of his deceased daughter Kamaria). All seems well until the headquarters is attacked by a pack of Chitauri led by Thanos' informant the Other. After a long fight, the Avengers and Guardians defeat the Other, who retreats. However, the whole thing turns out to be a distraction as Thanos invades the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters and obtains the Xandarian Orb, which is the artifact he has sought for. The Avengers and the Guardians rush for the Central Headquarters, where Director Nick Fury and Doctor Vanessa Barsi inform them of the situation: Thanos had predicted that one of the Inhumans would rise to oppose to his plans by destroying the last Infinity Gauntlet, a alien device which is capable of harnessing the power of all six Infinity Stones. Years ago, Thanos once tried to decimate Attilan with the first Gauntlet until the bond between the Inhuman Royal Family (who had the Power Stone with them) and their human friend destabilized and destroyed the Gauntlet and repelled Thanos from Attilan. As the Avengers and Guardians rush to aid the Inhuman Royal Family, Mantis overhears the situation through Groot's mind and vision as Ms. Marvel, Nova, Midgard Valkyrie and Adam Warlock volunteer to seek the Infinity Gauntlet and destroy it before Thanos can wield it. Using Dragonfang to summon the Bifrost, Midgard Valkyrie teleports herself with Ms. Marvel, Nova and Adam to Nidavellir, the realm where Thor's hammer Mjolnir was created. In Attilan, the Avengers and the Guardians arrive in time to reinforce the Inhumans on the battle against Thanos' forces. While the others battle the Chitauri and Outriders, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Black Bolt, Star-Lord and Hulk battle Thanos himself. As the battle proceeds, the trainees continue exploring Nidavellir until they find the Gauntlet, which is being safe-guarded by Korath, who had been entrusted by Ronan the Accuser to keep it safe until Ronan's negotiations with Thanos are successful. As Nova and Adam keep Korath occupied, Ms. Marvel and Midgard Valkyrie try everything to destroy the Gauntlet. In Attilan, the battle continues as Phoenix Princess and Gamora discuss an idea to repel the invasion sooner. They head into the control room of Thanos' ship and program it to be self-destructed. Back in Nidavellir, Nova and Adam defeat Korath and send him away to another part of the Galaxy, but Ms. Marvel and Midgard Valkyrie fail to destroy the Gauntlet. Just then, they have a vision of how the first Gauntlet was destroyed. Remembering what Spider-Man taught them about the strength of true unity, the four hold on Dragonfang and together they successfully destroy the Gauntlet. The impact of the Gauntlet's destruction consequently separates the Orb from Thanos's devices, giving the Avengers and the Guardians the right opportunity to defeat Thanos' army and send them back to the ship, which explodes and obliterates them as Thanos is sent away by Black Bolt to far away from Attilan. Thanos lands back to Titan as he vows revenge on the heroes. Thor travels to Nidavellir to retrieve the trainees, who are likewise congratulated for their efforts. Back on Earth, the Avengers and the Guardians continue enjoying themselves as the Nova Corps arrive to retrieve the captive Abilisk and the Orb (which contains the Power Stone). The Avengers then watch happily as the Guardians act as teachers for the Avengers Academy trainees as Spider-Man and Iron Man start a list of guest teachers for the program. Voice Cast * Scott Porter as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * Josh Keaton as Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Sumalee Montano as Gamora * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Ashly Burch as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Mae Whitman as White Swan / Gwen Stacy * Travis Willingham as Thor, Groot * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Gorgon * Colleen Villard as Wasp, Iron Spider / Harley Keener, Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Bumper Robinson as Falcon / Sam Wilson * James Patrick Stuart as Rocket Raccoon * Kevin Michael Richardson as Drax the Destroyer * Crispin Freeman as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * David Kaye as Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. * Nolan North as Bruce Banner, Black Bolt * Lacey Chabert as Air-Force / Sharon Carter * Scott Menville as Nova / Sam Alexander * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Cameron Bowen as Adam Warlock * Jessica DiCicco as Mantis * Tara Strong as Crystal, Midgard Enchantress / Tarene Olson * Catherine Taber as Medusa * Yuri Lowenthal as Inferno / Dante Pertuz, Triton * Robin Atkin Downes as Karnak, The Other * Kath Soucie as Dr. Vanessa Barsi * Keith David as Director Nick Fury * Susanne Blakeslee as Nova Prime / Irani Rael * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Thanos Notes * The Title is a reference to the famous battle cry "To Infinity... and Beyond!", the popular catchphrase of Buzz Lightyear from Disney/Pixar's Toy Story franchise. References Category:Episodes Category:Avengers Unleashed